Angels
by jewlzbird
Summary: Could have been forever, now we have reached the end." Albus Dumbledore thinks upon on his mixed emotions and old memories of Gellert Grindelwald; the love, the hate, the defeat and the reflect.


Sparkling angel I believe

Albus Dumbledore had once been a very different man than the amazing person he is today. He was once a gullible, over-trusting, selfish teenager that believed that he was the best there could ever be.

But then his mother died, making him head of the diminishing family that used to have such a prestigious name, but now sounded like the dirt wizards were meant to walk upon. He didn't want to be tied down, like a father, taking care for his family rather than going out and becoming a legendary wizard. He already got so many awards; why stop now? He could have everything he wanted in life; but his chance was gone. He was no longer free.

And then he came.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
_

Gellert Grindelwald remains alone, defeated, dishonored. He is alone, in the cell that he himself had built, in the prison that he had created. He is still the irresponsible, trouble-making delinquent as he was when he was young. Of course, this attitude did cause him much trouble; like getting expelled from many schools. If he hadn't been expelled, maybe he wouldn't be here. Maybe he would have never moved in with his aunt and met the one person who caused his downfall.

Albus was quite like himself; wishing to be free, cherishing the idea of being superior and all-mighty. Gellert was very fond of his new friend; he was just as intelligent as he, and they often found themselves plotting out ingenious plans that (though they did not know at the time) would never be executed.

Gellert was Albus' best friend. Albus was so thankful, grateful, even, that Gellert had come along to free him from his ever so needful family. They were like two peas in a pod, so close that Albus was starting to feel strange emotions. Was it love? Perhaps it was.

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
_

He was in love, yes, he was. So in love was he that he brushed off the warnings of his brother, Aberforth, who continuously told him that Gellert was a terrible influence. Of course, he did not know that most of the things the two friends had plotted together were some of Albus' dreams, dreams that he had long before Gellert came along. Albus would not believe Aberforth. He was too devoted to his long time friend.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
_

But then Gellert went wild. He began to have maniacal ideas, ideas so cruel that Albus was almost revolted to hear them. Soon, he disappeared, and not so long after he began popping up in the daily newspaper, reported to have been doing terrible things that seemed to follow his new ideas that he had told Albus about mere months before.

_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

Gellert betrayed Albus. He went out and did such horrible deeds, leaving Albus heartbroken, guilty and somber. He convinced himself that it was not his fault, and that he would never have to see that face again, though it constantly haunted his dreams.

How wrong he was.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
_

Wizards and witches began to approach him, pleading for his help. Albus refused. He did not wish to see Gellert again. He was betrayed! He was deceived, stepped on, tricked.

After a while, he gave in. No Auror, dark-wizard catcher or anyone else had the power to overcome this dangerous man. Albus was the wizarding world's last hope. He would be selfless for once and help all of the people who were in danger from this murderer.

In fact, it pleased him to know that he might be the one to stop him; it was like payback. Like revenge. He would push his feelings aside; it wasn't like Gellert felt the same way anyways. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
_

Seeing his face again was unsettling, but he would not back down from his mission. He had to do this. He did not feel any remorse in dueling with his long lost best friend, and he almost shouted in triumph whenever he managed to hurt him. He felt almost cruel, to think this, but he knew Gellert deserved it, especially at the hand of the person he betrayed and lied to.

_  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.  
_

Gellert had turned evil. He brought up stories of their moments together, smiling evilly as he did so. Albus knew that Gellert knew that this would falter him, and it did, just a little. It made him think of what could have been.

_  
This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.  
_

He had so much potential in him! He was a genius! Perhaps it was the expulsion from school that floored him, turned him bad, but Albus knew it must have been something more. Could it be because he was sick of the professional, tame ways that Albus wanted to do things? Did he decide to prove himself to him, to show that he was no little boy?

_  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

And then it was over. Gellert Grindelwald was thrown into his own prison and remains there to this day. Albus was rewarded heavily, and, ridding himself from all memories and insane ideas he had once had, he settled down to teach, so he could stop children from becoming like Gellert, like what he himself could have turned into.

Though he regretted the years he wasted with Gellert, he was thankful. It may have showed him the dark, showed him the real evil that resided inside him, but it also showed him the right way to live, to think and to treat people.

But now was not the time to dwell on this. Now, he had another dark wizard to worry about, and the one who would soon defeat him. And he was determined to make this happen.

**Author's Note:** The lyrics are NOT mine (of course), they're from Angels by Within Temptation. And character rights go to J. K. Rowling, bless her soul. Hope you guys liked this! It's my first song fic, so it's not all that great…Please review! I'd love to know what you guys thought of this. :)


End file.
